


Self-Blame

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Community: comment_fic, Crying, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Internal Monologue, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Prompt Fill, Relationship Problems, Sad, Separations, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan walks out after an argument and Aurora blames herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Blame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> written for a prompt at comment_fic on livejournal: Once Upon a Time, Aurora/Mulan, walking away for the last time

"Don't do this," Aurora called out as she watched Mulan walking away after yet another argument because wasn't that all they did these days?

They argued over everything from bills to pay to how to raise their baby together and Aurora really couldn't blame Mulan for being fed up.

She herself was fed up but she'd never walk away from the woman she loved nor would she have said the words Mulan did as she walked away.

That this was the last time and that their marriage was over. A marriage that had only lasted four years if it really was over and one that Aurora had thought would be forever.

But maybe she had pushed things with her wanting to have a baby so soon because ever since their son had been born that was when things had gotten bad.

Heck, Mulan had even said as much herself the other day. So yes, in the end everything from Mulan walking away supposedly for the last time to all their arguments before now. It was all Aurora's fault and as she slid to the floor the moment she heard the front door shut very loudly she closed her eyes and let the tears come.

As well as all the self-blame she could handle. Something she'd be doing for awhile.


End file.
